criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Human Factor
Read Also: The Human Factor Dialogues '' The Human Factor the eight case made by MysteryJones and the third in the Nivleport Academy. Case Background: Added Later Victim *'Bailey King''' (Found in the School Labs, with burns covering her body) Murder Weapon *'Chemicals' Killer *'Izabella Parker' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect knows Chemistry. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect knows Chemistry. *The Suspect eats hamburgers. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect knows Chemistry. *The Suspect eats hamburgers. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect knows Chemistry. *The Suspect eats hamburgers. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats hamburgers. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a oil stain. Killer's Profile *The Killer knows chemistry. *The Killer has a oil stain. *The Killer eats hamburger. *The Killer is A+. *The Killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Chemistry Lab (Clues: Victim's Body, Chemistry Tools, Broken Device) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer knows Chemistry) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Examine Victim's Tablet (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (09:00:00) (New Suspect: Fletcher Klein) *Talk to Fletcher about his multiple dead threats to the victim.(New Crime Scene: KleinSystems HQ) *Examine Chemistry Tools (Result: Test) *Analyze Test (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Andrew Baxter) *Talk to Andrew Baxter about the victim. *Investigate KleinSystems HQ (Clues: Family Photo, Locked Box) *Examine Family Photo (New Suspect: Oliver King) *Talk to Oliver about his niece dead. *Examine Locked Box (Result: Stained Cloth) *Examine Stained Cloth (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance (12:00:00) (KP: The killer has a oil stain) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the Victim's Best Friend about the murder (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Clues: Torn Paper, Art Book) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Food Paper) *Examine Food Paper (Result: Bloody Grease) *Analyze Bloody Grease (09:00:00) (KP: The killer eats hamburgers) *Examine Art Book (Result: Message) (New Suspect: Theodore Price) *See why Theodore sent the message to the victim *Investigate Waiting Spot (Clues: Victim's Wallet; Broken CD) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Chemistry Notebook) *Confront Andrew about the message in the notebook *Examine Broken CD (Result: Survelliance CD) *Analyze Survelliance CD (06:00:00) *Talk to Fletcher about his fight with the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tables (Clues: Schoolbag, Locked Drawer) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Talk to Oliver about his runaway (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Schoolbag (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Angry Text) *See why Izabella was angry with the victim *Examine Locked Drawer (Torn Photo Found) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Kiss Photo) *Talk to Theodore about his kiss with the victim *Investigate Bed (Clues: Broken Glass, Bloody Doll) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Test Tube) *Analyze Test Tube (15:00:00) (KP: The Killer has blue eyes) *Examine Bloody Doll (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (09:00:00) (KP: The Killer is AB+) *Arrest Killer Additional Investigation: *Talk with Oliver. *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Chemistry Award) *Give Award to Oliver (Reward: Burger) *Talk with Fletcher. *Investigate KleinSystems HQ (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Contract) *Analyse Contract (09:00:00) *Talk with Andrew about his contract with KleinSystems. (Available after Lab Sample is analysed) (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Give the contract to Fletcher (Reward: KleinSystems Uniform) *Go to the Next Case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases